


Not just me

by RoundPi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abandoned. Don't read., Cyril and Lysithea are major characters. Most of the others have minor roles., F/M, Gen, Lysithea thought Cyril was adorable then becomes adorable herself., Rhea being an embarrassing mom, no beta we die like Glenn, or live like Lysithea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoundPi/pseuds/RoundPi
Summary: This takes place right before their A+ support.
Relationships: Cyril & Rhea (Fire Emblem), Cyril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place right before their A+ support.

“Are you scared of being rejected? That’s the impression I’m getting” After discussing about her condition, Lysithea had also confined with the professor about a certain friend. This particular question was bothering her since then.

“I’ll just be wasting his time… It’s better off this way, for him,” Lysithea thought to herself.

If she had to guess, Cyril’s types seem to be goths and cute nuns, who happen to be older women with oversized bosoms, not that she’s judging him or anything, and definitely not jealous in the slightest.

Lysithea was always treated like a child, even now, as an adult. They were both 148 cm. Now he’s taller, 168 cm. She only grew to 160 cm. If she said this didn’t upset her at all. It was like she was left behind. This is why she must worked super hard, to avoid being the child left behind.

Lysithea shook her head and stood up. “This is irrelevant nonsense,” she thought. Maybe she just bored… And that boredom led her mind to Cyril.

“Huh?” As she was leaving her room, she saw a letter next to the door.

“What's this letter all about... Doesn't appear to have a sender written anywhere... This hand writing is so sloppy. Wow.”

"Dear Lysithea......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goths? Nuns? *(looks at Lysithea’s gremory exam)* Why not both?  
> \----------------------------------------  
> Anyway... being with family 24/7 is stressful. And from this stress, content is created.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As for this chapter’s timeframe… uhhh… after the battle with Nemesis in Verdant Wind sounds about right. Many of the students are still packing up to go home.

Cyril is spending more time with Linhardt and Hanneman. Cyril was Hannenman’s second assistant.

A third assistant showed up. The new addition pointed them to valuable information.

“Lady Rhea, I have a question” said Linhardt. “Oh excuse me, Ms. Rhea, I mean. I forgot you didn't want to be called “Lady” anymore.”

Rhea’s appearance had surprised everyone including Cyril. Cyril had a feeling Yuri got involved.

“Please, just call me Rhea,” said Rhea.

“Lady Rhea, I have a question as well,” said Hanneman across the room.  
The door opened. Catherine walked in carrying snacks. “I brought snacks for everyone! Is this what you want, L-“

“Ahem.” Rhea cleared her throat.

“…Laboratory Assistant Rhea.”

“Please excuse my partner’s carelessness, Lady Rhea-” Shamir only realize her mistake the second later when Catherine burst out laughing. Her laughter echoed again the halls as the pair left.

Another visitor dropped by. Cyril recognized her as one of Yuri’s friends.

“What’s up green beans? Oh, is that Lady Ray over there,” said Hapi. She was in the middle of packing. “Huh… team green beans still fits.”

“You wear green too” Cyril pointed out.

“Did say I didn't?” Hapi quipped.

“Hm? What are you and Lady Ray wearing? Are you trying to look like Ignatz?” Hapi asked light-heartedly.

“I’m far-sighted. These glasses help me see small things up close. As for Lady-"

“It's to blend in with the hu- with today's youth.” Rhea said confidently. Hapi is one of the first people to drop give the former archbishop a nickname. This delighted Rhea, although her enthusiasm can get on Hapi's nerves. One time, Byleth convinced Hapi and Leonie to take Rhea shopping, since she’s “busy” with her new leader duties and she didn’t have time to take her. Leonie was tactful when talking to Rhea about her fashion sense. Hapi regretted every minute of it.

“I told her to take them off. She wouldn’t listen.” Cyril said exasperatedly.

Hapi chuckled. “That’s Grandma Ray for you.”

The three beans plus Hanneman diligently return to their work. Rhea had to remind Cyril to take breaks, while Hanneman pointed out Rhea hadn’t taken any herself. Linhardt would use that opportunity to take a nap.

During these breaks, Cyril’s mind returned to the moment before Lysithea left. It looked like she was waiting for him. Waiting for him to say something. And when he said it, she felt like the happiest person in the world. Then reality sunk in.

\---------------------------

Cyril watched as Lysithea smile disappeared. She stared at the ground in front of her.

“I'm happy you proposed to me, but...” Lysithea's eyes began watering.

“Is that a no?” Cyril was already expecting the worst. He completely understands.

“N-.“ She couldn’t say it. She doesn’t want to say it. But she also couldn’t say yes. At least not now when she is unsure about her future.

“Now isn't the time to ask. Wait for me until come back. I have business to take care of at home. I know it’s a lot to ask.” Lysithea said tearfully. “But can you promise? Please?”

Cyril smiled “I promise.” Lysithea returned a smile of her own.

Their lips meet. Not much later, Lysithea waved farewell.

\--------------------------------

“Huh.” Cyril said as he returned back to earth. Cyril noticed Rhea stood up. “Break’s over already?”

“No, just mine.” She gave a smile. This one was genuine, but it’s the type you give to someone when you want to say “Don’t worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baseless headcanon time: When Cyril first came to the monastery. Yuri and Cyril were roommates. If those two see Rhea as their second mother, I guess that would make them brothers. Yes, Cyril has a charming roguish bi as an older brother. (The one that’s not a foreign prince.)
> 
> I’m using female Byleth in this fic. Leonie and Cyril are her “retainers”. I was planning this running gag when their salaries kept getting cut à la Detective Gumshoe. Their above-average salaries would get reset every month, as if Byleth knows their salaries will inevitably be cut.
> 
> I don’t know where to put those scenes, so... To the end notes they go.


End file.
